


The Rad Man Tales(haitus)

by kingthefallen66



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Blood and Gore, Do not insult the Rad Man, Fresh just being a full on cryptid, Horror, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I forgot how to tag, Rad man, Rating May Change, kids die in this you have been warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingthefallen66/pseuds/kingthefallen66
Summary: Some friends walk thought an old abandoned and ruined village in the police office they find old audio logs they decide to listen maybe they will tell what happen to this village ?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Log 1

Recording Start

“lets start again please state your name, age and occupation”

“....u-uhm....well my name is [name] I'm 19-year-old and I'm in high school”

“Now can you tell us what you saw and how you got injured ?”

“....i c-cant... I will get ....k-killed…”

“Why would you get killed if you talk ?”

“B-because that the deal I made ...with that thing...look I will tell you…but I will be dead at 5 am...t-that thing I saw ...t-that thing… I don't know what it was but it was not human !”

“I see…thank you for telling us”

“ ... I'm going to die...”

Date of death-[date]  
hour of death (estimated) around 5 am  
victim-[name] 19-year-old high school student

the victim was found in the victim own bedroom by the victim mother at around 7:37 am the police was called shortly after the body was found on the tainted by the victim blood the body was covered in lacerations that look like claws mark of unknown origins  
the stomach was open up to the chest with brute force upon inspection we saw that several organs are missing such as the heart, liver and lung

there were no signs of breaking and entering the house  
there was no sound heard by the parent victim

cause of death : homicide


	2. Log 2

Recording start

“ 3 peoples have missing 4 dead 1 barely survived from the strange encounter in the forest in total 9 victims”

“the survivor [name] is too scared to talk to us but keep repeating the same word” Brokis" to themselves over and over again”

“we might have a serial killer in our tranquil village of [village name] the victims body show the same way of killing one of the victim had a part of their side missing upon inspection we saw that was a large bite mark the size of an Adult hand we could not identify the origin of the teeth mark they look animalistic by how deep they have cut trough the flesh but by the position and the number of them look human "

"some strange slime like substance of unknown origin was found at each of the crime scene"

" It is strange we have taken some sample for the lab to analyze ...."

"It...look alive it's moving and glowing purple..."

"....I hope we solve this quickly ...those deaths are gruesome..."

Recording end


	3. Log 3

Recording Start

“....I don't know what I saw....it was not human...nor an animal…it was skeleton... I'm sure of it”

"You are sure of it ? How so ? Did you see what it looked like ?”

"...not a lot but i heard what it sounded like before it attack me...you know in those cartoon the noise they use for skeleton when they move ?"

" A xylophone ?

"Yeah that only ...more organic and terrifying like bone cracking..."

"You could have told me you heard bone cracking from the start but let's continue can you describe what you saw of it ?"

" i saw..colorful clothes it was dark it was hard to see but by the mixing of the color it looks like the 90 came back to hunt you down…even tho it was dark you could not miss it

"Thank you anything else you notice ?"

"The smell of blood,rotten flesh and weirdly i also smelt Play-Doh"

Recording End

After this recording the survivor has been found missing from their hospital bed the next day there was a lingering smell of rotten flesh in the air

as of this day this person is still missing


	4. Log 4

Recording start

"More and more sighting have been coming in about this "Rad Man" as peoples like to call it since it seem to wear 90 theme clothing and other peoples have claimed hearing it talk in that lingo"

"some say it a cryptid it ridiculous i just think it a crazed person that disguised itself that person is sick it disgusted me to no end if i get my hands on this-"

a door is heard opening in the background 

" im still using the recording boo-WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU !?"

there growling followed by chuckling " your new pal mate"

there running footstep heard followed by gunshot fired by the officer 

" DON'T COME CLOSE !!AHHHHH-"

There a sicking crouch heard like biting into flesh and bones as the recording get cut off  
  
Recording End

Officer [name] was found dead in the recording booth of the police office with half of their head missing like an animal had taken a bite of it  
only a colorful blur was seen on camera it was too quick too caught on camera   
it left bloody foot print behind leading into the forest


	5. log 5

Recording Start

"...so the last officer got killed here in the recording booth most likely killed by the Rad Man...and now I'm standing here...it kinda freaky"

"*clear throat* anyhow i should give myself a code name while i talk here so i go by "Green" the other officers will also go by code names "Red""Blue""Orange""Yellow""Purple" we will all take turn to talk here"

"so i "Green" will talk for today"

"*clear Throat* many people have seen the Rad Man close to playground it's very worrying he might start attacking and killing children's"

"a person manage to draw a quick sketch of the Rad Man"

https://king-the-fallen.tumblr.com/post/629355788090146816/log-5-recording-start-so-the-last-officer (you can see it here i dunno how to add photo yet)

" i have no clue what this is...but it clears it not human nor an animal nor does it look friendly "

Recording End


	6. Log 6

Recording Start

"*clear throat* hello i am " Blue i be talking for today i be in charge of examining The Rad Man behavior and i will try to explain it and make sense of it"

"first off it attack are very erratic and victim randoml ...i not my place to say it but ...it killed a child recently ..."

"it seems to like attacking children's to elder but not adults...i wonder why perhaps it because they are weak to fight back ? or maybe something else..."

"it seems to attack to eat by all the missing part on the victims body and bite marks"

"it seems to have fun "hunting" his victims by the few survivor recounting their attack"

"it see them as toys, food and weirdly enough "friends" must be a way to confuse them to attack easily"

"it refers to itself as "we" maybe there more ? that would explain the many reports all over the village or maybe it very quick ....i wonder"

"it leave claws marks on trees maybe to mark it territory maybe as a warning i dunno yet but i will figure it out "

"i must learn more about it it very interesting"

Recording End

**Author's Note:**

> sup i got a tumblr  
> https://king-the-fallen.tumblr.com  
> im open for ideas for this fic


End file.
